Fixing a Broken Wing
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Buffy and Angel are both single parents that live on the same block... they sorta bump into each other because of a certain naked little boy, sparks fly and stuff happens
1. Default Chapter

Conner was running around the house naked, his tiny tushy wiggling. He was pretty fast for a two year old. Angel had trouble keeping up with him as a single parent. He stopped to get a breather. He heard the mailbox close and headed for the door to get the mail. He opened the door and little naked Conner ran out giggling. "Conner..get back!" Angel was now worried he'd get hit by a car.  
Buffy Summers a beautiful and graceful young woman was walking when she saw a the naked boy running in her direction. She stopped and kneeled. She put her hands on his tiny shoulders and said, "Hey there little fella... Where're ya heading?"  
The boy just giggled. Angel ran down the steps and scooped Conner into his arms. "Don't do that again." He looked at Buffy who stood up now. "Thanks for grabbing hold of him. It would have killed me if he got hurt."  
"The little guy too much to handle?" She chuckled.  
Angel smiled, "Yeah he is... It's hard to raise him by myself."  
"Oh. . You're a single parent?" Buffy asked with much interest.  
"Yeah... His mother kind of bailed on us. You probably wouldn't be able to even imagine how hard it is raising a two year old by yourself."  
"I'm a single parent myself actually. Same age.. two. She's not as energetic I don't think.. but she can be cranky... and she growls at people some times." She chuckled. She extended her hand to him, "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
He smirked. "What an interesting name. My name's Angel O'Callaghan." He said shaking her hand with a firm grip.  
His hand touching her made her tingle. It made her feel warm inside. "Angel... that's an interesting name too..." Her smile grew wider. "For a guy."  
"What can I say... I'm in touch with my feminine side."  
"You're also quite charming." She quietly said.  
"I am, am I? Well, you happen to be so beautiful that I think if anyone were to have the name Angel it should be you."   
Buffy smiled, "Thanks. . . And who's the little guy?"  
"Oh, he's Conner. Conner say hi." Angel looked at Conner.  
Conner giggled, "Hiiiii." He waved his hand.  
She chuckled, "Aww... He's so cute.... Hi Conner." She waved back at him, then looked back at Angel. "So... um I'm not doing anything this weekend... you want to maybe go out somewhere?"  
He smiled, "How about dinner, Friday at 7 o'clock?"  
Buffy smiled, "Great... I'll have my friend Willow watch Dawn. If you want she can watch Conner too?"  
"That's perfect. I'll bring him over to your house.... where do you live exactly?"  
"Right down the block. House number 1630. " Buffy smiled, "Walking distance."  
"Convenient." Angel smiled.  
"Yeah..." She thought, "_Too bad his house isn't right next to mine, maybe then I'd be able to peak into his bedroom when he's changing or when he's coming out of the shower..._" She smiled, "_Naughty Buffy_." Out loud she said, "Why don't I give you my number this way you can call me... like to give me details on where we're going, so I know what to where."   
"I know exactly where I'll take you. Just dress very nice." He smiled.  
"OK." Buffy smiled and then dug into her bag. Pulling out a pen and paper, she wrote her number. "Here..." Angel looked at it.  
"Thanks, Buffy."  
"I better get home." She felt like giving him a peck on the cheek.  
Angel felt giving her kiss too. Buffy stepped a little closer to him. "So, I'll be seeing you Friday?"  
Quietly he replied, "Yeah." Buffy licked her dry lips. "I can't wait."  
"Me too." She really didn't want to leave, but they can't just stand there all day, so she did what she felt she needed to do. "See ya." She said, pecking him on the cheek and quickly walked off, waving to him from the distance.  
Angel grinned like a baby. "She kissed me, Conner."  
  
The next day Willow and Buffy sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Dawn was tucked away in her little Barbie bed, which had a short gate to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Buffy, it's been twenty minutes and you haven't said a word except, 'hey, Will come in. I'm glad you're here.'" She laughed, "Would you mind telling me why you're so glad I'm here?"   
Buffy sighed, "I think I've met the guy of my dreams."  
"Ooh, do tell." Willow grinned, her eyes got slightly wider with anticipation. Since Buffy had the baby and her last boyfriend aka delinquent father ditched her, Buffy didn't have time to seek out a relationship. Plus her heart was wounded like a bird with a wounded wing. Buffy's wing was broken. She couldn't fly anymore. Willow was like the vet. She was always trying to fix Buffy's wing. She always tried to set Buffy up, but eventually gave up in hopes Buffy might be able to reach out again on her own.  
"His name's Angel O'Callaghan."  
"Irish." Willow mumbled, grinning.  
"Yup. He is so gorgeous. He's sweet, funny, charming and" she sighed happily, "Did I mention hot?"  
"Sort of. Gorgeous and hot are almost the same." The sweet redhead smirked. "Could this be love at first site?"  
"Mmm... possibly. We're going on a date tomorrow night. 7:30. Which is why I need you to help pick out a dress... also would there be any chance you could baby-sit Dawn and Angel's son Conner?"  
"He has a son too?" She exclaimed, "How old is he? And yeah I'll babysit."  
"Thanks." Buffy smiled, "He's also two. He's a really sweet kid. I'll warn you though... I think he has more energy than Dawn."  
Willow smiled, "Aw, don't worry. I can handle myself with the little rascals. I can't wait to meet this guy. Now, let's go up to your room and find something nice."  
Five minutes later and a bed covered in dresses on hangers Buffy yelled, "Oooh! Will, nothings right. They're either too dressy or not dressy enough."  
"Did Angel say where you were going?"  
"No... he just said to dress very nice."   
"So we need a dress that is in between pretty nice and very nice. A dress that if you go to a place that isn't so fancy you won't look overdressed and one that won't make you look underdressed if you go to a super fancy restaurant." Willow sighed, "We need Cordelia for this one."  
"I was afraid you'd say that... you know how she shops. Whatever she picks out usually tends be way expensive." Buffy replied.  
"Do you want to look just right for your date?" Willow said with her resolve face.  
Buffy sighed, "Oh, fine. We'll call Cordelia."  
Buffy picked up the phone and stared at it. Then she looked at Willow who waved her hands around for her to go on. Buffy dialed the number. A few seconds later, "Hey Cordelia... ... Not much except that I have a date. . . . ... Angel O'Callaghan and yes he is a total hunk. I have a favor to ask you. ... Will come with Willow and me to help me look for a dress?" Buffy grimaced and held the phone away from her ear as Cordelia screeched in excitement. She was so loud, Willow could hear her say, "Oh my god this is so great... We're going to have so much and I'm going to find you the best dress. You won't regret it!"   
Buffy chuckled and grinned, "Thanks Cordy. See ya in a little while? ... ... Kay, see ya!"   
She looked at Willow. She joked, "I take it she was excited about the job?"  
"Oh, very." Buffy smiled.   
  
Later at the mall with Cordy and Willow, Buffy pulled out a light blue, ankle length dress. "What about this one?" Buffy asked.  
Cordy shook her head, "Nuh, uh. You need a dark dress like navy or black... or like a soft red."  
Cordelia pulled out an all black dress. "Try this on." She said.  
Buffy put it on. It looked perfect on her. The dress was a little past knee length. The hem of the skirt was diagonal from just before her knee to just below the knee of the other leg. The sleeves stopped just at her wrists an inch from her hand. The top of the dress left her shoulders exposed. It showed her beautiful curves perfectly.  
While Buffy was changing Cordelia found another dress that seemed just perfect for her. "Buffy that looks gorgeous on you, but I have a feeling this is just right."  
Buffy tried it on. She left the stall and swirled around for her friends grinning. The dress's hem ended right at her knees. From her hips to the bottom the dress flared outward. The top had a cowl neckline, wrapping around the back of her neck. It left her whole upper back exposed. The dressed exposed her silky skin in all the right places. Willow gushed, "Oh, Buffy you look amazing!"  
Cordelia grinned appreciatively, "It's perfect. This is the dress you are getting. Now go change."  
Buffy grinned and went back to change. She came back out holding the dress to be bought and put the other one on a rack. "How much is this?" She looked at the price tag, "200 dollars... I don't know if I should spend that much."  
"C'mon Buffy... this dress is perfect for you. Look I'll pay for half of it if you want. Consider it like an early birthday present."  
"Oh ok. If you're paying for half of it how could I resist." Buffy chuckled, smiling. "Let's go."  
After they paid for the dress Cordelia grinned, "Now we need to get you shoes to go with the dress."  
Willow giggled, "I knew this was coming. Buffy are you ready?"  
She smirked and laughed, "Yup, let's go shoe shopping."  
  
TBC :)  
  
Below is the link to where I found the right dress to describe for Buffy hehe  
dresses.com - Paris Scene


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

Fixing A Broken Wing

Repost of chapter 1 – it's been slightly revised.

Connor ran around the house naked with his tiny, recently cleaned tushy wiggling. The boy was pretty fast for a two year old. Angel often had trouble keeping up with him as a single parent. He stopped to get a breather, resting his hands on his knees. Outside the mailbox could be heard opening and closing. After he looked at his son, who was now more relaxed and sitting on the floor, Angel decided to go to the door and get the mail. He opened the door and just seconds later, a giggling Connor was out on the pavement.

"Connor, no!" Angel yelled, his eyes wide with fear. Connor could get hit by a car. "Get back here!"

Buffy Summers, a beautiful and graceful young woman was walking down the block when she saw a naked little boy running in her direction. She stopped and kneeled on one knee. She put her hands on his tiny shoulders and said, "Hey there little fella... Where're ya heading?"

The boy just giggled. Angel ran down the steps and scooped Connor into his arms. Buffy got up. "Don't do that again." He said, firmly yet the concern showed through. Then he looked at the blonde woman. "Thanks for grabbing hold of him. It would have killed me if he got hurt."

"The little guy too much to handle?" Buffy laughed which warmed Angel's heart.

"Yeah, he is. He can be a handful at times. It's hard to raise him by myself."

"Oh. . You're a single parent?" Buffy asked with much interest.

"Yeah, his mother kind of bailed on us. You probably wouldn't be able to imagine how hard it is raising a two year old by yourself."

"I'm a single parent myself, actually. My Dawnie is the same age. She's not as energetic I don't think, but she can be cranky... And she growls at people and other kids."

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." She extended her hand to him.

He smirked. "What an interesting name. My name's Angel O'Callaghan," he said, shaking her hand with a firm grip.

His hand touching her made her tingle inside, sending warm sparks through her body and straight to her heart. "Angel... that's an interesting name too." Her smile grew wider. "For a guy."

"What can I say... I'm in touch with my feminine side."

"You're also quite charming," she quietly said.

"I am, am I? Well, you happen to be so beautiful that I think if anyone should have the name Angel it should be you."

Buffy smiled, shyly. "Thanks . . . And who is the little guy?"

"Oh, that's Connor. Conner say hi." Angel looked at Conner.

Connor giggled as he waved his little hand. "Hi-i-i-i."

"Awe... He's so cute! Hi Connor," she waved back at him, then turned back to Angel. "So, uh... I'm not doing anything this weekend. Do you want to maybe go out somewhere?"

"You mean like on a date?" she nodded and he smiled. "How about dinner then, say Friday at 7 o'clock?"

Buffy smiled, "Great, I'll have my friend Willow watch Dawn. If you want she could watch Connor too."

"That's perfect. I'll bring him over to your house... where do you live exactly?"

"Right down the block. House. number 1630. " Buffy added, "Walking distance."

"Convenient." Angel smiled.

"Yeah." _Too bad his house isn't right next to mine, maybe then I'd be able to peak inside his bedroom when he's changing or when he's coming out of the shower or... s_he thought, grinning, _**Naughty** Buffy._

Out loud she continued, "I'll give you my number this way you can call me and give me details on where we're going, so I know what to wear."

"I know exactly where I'll take you. Just dress very nice."

"Okay." Buffy smiled and then dug into her bag, pulling out a pen and paper. She wrote her number and held in front of her. "Here..."

Angel examined it almost as if he were memorizing the digits, incase the paper was destroyed.

"Thanks, Buffy."

"Well, I better get home." She wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, but didn't. Angel felt like kissing her on the lips. They looked so soft and... Buffy stepped a little closer, taking a quick glance at his lips and then his eyes. "So, I'll be seeing you Friday then."

Quietly he confirmed, "Yeah."

Buffy licked her dry lips. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Angel blinked. He really wanted that kiss. A little bit closer and he could do it. Of course Connor was a little in the way. Kissing Buffy in front of him, maybe wasn't such a good idea.

She really didn't want to leave, but they couldn't just stand there all day, so she did what she felt needed to be done. "See ya," she said, pecking him on the cheek and quickly walked away, waving to him from a distance.

Angel grinned like a baby. "She kissed me, Connor."

The following day Willow and Buffy sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Dawn was safely tucked away in her little Barbie bed, which had a short gate to keep her from falling off. "Buffy, it's been twenty minutes and you haven't said a word besides, 'hey, Will come in. I'm glad you're here!'" Willow laughed. "Would you mind telling me why you're so glad to see me?"

Buffy sighed, dreamily. "I think I've met the guy of my dreams."

"Ooh, do tell." The sweet woman with short, red hair grinned, her eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. Ever since Buffy had the baby and her last boyfriend also known as the delinquent father ditched her, she didn't have time to seek out a relationship. Plus her heart was wounded like a bird with a broken wing. Buffy's wing was broken and she couldn't fly anymore. Willow was like the vet, always trying to fix her best friend's heart, pushing her to move on and live her life. Often, Willow tried to set Buffy up on blind dates, but eventually gave up, yet still hopeful that Buffy might one day be able to reach out on her own.

And she did. "His name is Angel O'Callaghan."

"Irish..." Willow mumbled, pleased.

"Yup. He is so gorgeous. He's sweet, funny, very charming and..." she sighed. "Did I mention hot?"

"Sort of... I think gorgeous covers that." Willow grinned, happy that her friend found someone new. "Could this be love at first site?"

"Mmm... Possibly!" Her face lit up with happiness. "We're going on a date tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. Which is why I need you to help me pick out a dress. Also, would there be any chance you could baby-sit Dawn and Angel's son Connor?"

"He has a son too?" She exclaimed, "This is so perfect! How old is he? And yeah, of course I'll baby-sit."

"Thank you so much, Will." Buffy looked relieved since she kinda already told Angel she would. "He's also two. He's a really sweet kid. I'll warn you though... I think he has more energy than Dawn."

Willow looked at her proudly, "Oh, don't worry. I can handle myself with the little rascals. I can't wait to meet this guy. Now, let's go up to your room and find something nice for you to wear."

Five minutes later and a bed covered in dresses on hangers, Buffy yelled, "Oooh! Nothing's right. They're either too dressy or not dressy enough."

"Did Angel say where he was taking you?"

"No." Buffy frowned, feeling helpless. "He just said to dress very nice. Guh! Don't guys know they have to be more specific than that?"

Her friend stated simply, "He's just a guy." Calmly, Willow continued, "So we need a dress that is in between pretty nice and very fancy. A dress that if you go to a place that isn't so fancy you won't look overdressed and one that won't make you look underdressed if you go to a super fancy restaurant." She sighed, admitting defeat. "We need Cordelia for this one."

Pouting, Buffy squinted at her. "I was afraid you would say that. You know how she shops, whatever she picks out usually tends be way expensive."

Wearing her resolved face, Willow said, "You want to look just right for your date or not?"

Still pouting, she sighed. "Oh, fine. We'll call Cordelia."

Buffy picked up the phone and stared at it, as if hoping a new plan would arise. Then she looked at Willow who waved her hands around for her to go on. Buffy dialed the number. A few seconds later, "Hey Cordelia, It's Buffy... ... Not much except that I have a date . . . . . Angel O'Callaghan and yes, he is a total hunk. I have a favor to ask of you. ... Will you come with Willow and me to help me look for a dress?"

Buffy grimaced, holding the phone away from her ear as Cordelia screeched in excitement. She was so loud, even Willow could hear her say, "Oh my god this is so great... We're going to have so much fun and I'm going to find you the **best** dress. You won't regret it!"

Buffy chuckled. She won't, but her wallet probably will. "Thanks Cordy. We'll see ya in a little while? ... ... 'Kay, bye!"

She looked at a very amused Willow. "I take it she was excited about the job?" she joked.

"Oh, very." Buffy smiled.

Later, that afternoon at the mall the girls spent a long time in the lady's dress department. Willow was sitting in a comfy chair with Dawn in her lap and watched as Buffy picked dress after dress and every single one got shot down by Cordelia. Buffy pulled out a pretty light blue, dress which went down to the ankles. "What about this one?" She asked, tiredly.

Cordy shook her head, "Nuh-uh. You need a dark dress like navy or black... or like a soft red," she found an all black dress. "Here, try this on."

Taking it from her, Buffy went inside the dressing room and changed into it. It looked perfect on her. The dress was a little past the knees. The hem of the skirt was diagonal from her right knee to just below the left knee. The sleeves stopped at her wrists an inch from her hand. The top left her shoulders exposed.

While she changed Cordelia found another dress that seemed just right for her friend. She held onto it as Buffy came out of the changing room.

"Wow, that looks gorgeous on you, but I have a feeling this is the one." Buffy sighed and accepted the newest selection.

She tried it on and looked in the mirror quickly before coming out. She swirled around for her friends with a big smile on her face. The dress's hem ended right at her knees. From her hips to the bottom it flared outward. The top had a cowl neckline, wrapping around the back of her neck. It left her whole upper back exposed. The dressed fit her nicely, exposing her silky, smooth skin in all the right places and snug in just the right places, showing off her beautiful curves perfectly.

Willow gushed, "Oh, Buffy you look amazing!"

"It's perfect," Cordelia grinned appreciatively. "This is the dress you are getting. Now, you can go change."

With a satisfied grin on her face, Buffy went back inside to change into her own clothes. She came back out holding the chosen dress in one hand and put the other on the rack. "How much is this?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she read the price tag. She showed it to Willow, who mouthed 'wow'. "200 dollars... I don't know if I should spend that much."

"C'mon Buffy, this dress is so right for you. Okay, I'll pay for half of it if you want. Consider it like an early birthday present."

"Okay!" Buffy chirped and let out a small chuckle. "If you're paying for half of it then how can I resist?

Once they paid for the dress Cordelia said, "Now we need to get you shoes to match."

Willow smirked, "I knew this was coming. Buffy are you ready?"

She smirked and laughed, "Yup, let's go shoe shopping."


	3. Bird's Gotta Fly

Chapter 2

Buffy scooped Dawn off Willow's lap and put her in the stroller. "Dawnie, we're going to go shoe shopping... do you want new shoes for your cute little feet?"

Dawn gave her mother a small smile, making a cute sound.

"I take that as a yes." Buffy kissed her finger and touched Dawn's shiny nose with it, who giggled in return.

Willow looked at Buffy and said thoughtfully, "I knew you would make a great mother."

"Thanks, Will. I admit, when Darien just up and left I didn't think I could do this; being a single mother. Everything is turning out all right, though. I really owe it all to you guys. You supported me when I needed help and gave me solace," Buffy said softly.

She thought back to when she was in love with a handsome man named Darien Shields. He had shiny black hair and sparkling dark brown eyes. You could look in his eyes and just sink into them. Sophomore year, she was new at Sunnydale High and he was the first person to say hello to her. He was a very smooth talker and not long after meeting him Buffy had her first kiss. They went out on a few nice dates. The relationship just seemed to be on fire.

Not too long before their senior year they became intimate, physically. The month before Darien was going to go away to college they had one last romantic dinner together and one last romantic night. He was going to UCLA and Buffy was going to stay at home to live with her mom while attending UC Sunnydale. A week later Buffy found out she was pregnant. She told Darien and he was being really supportive at first. He even said he'd marry her and take her to Los Angeles with him, but the night of the wedding he chickened out.

_When Cordelia finished with styling Buffy's hair it seemed like it was done by a perfessional. It should considering that Cordelia was not only the fashion guru of Sunnydale, but she had been working at a salon for a little over a year. "You look beautiful."_

_Buffy's mother, Joyce entered the room. The graceful and sophisticated woman appeared relatively young for her agechalk it up to great skin and knowing just the right way to use foundation. She took her daughter's hands in her own. "You look absolutely breathtaking."_

_Willow 'awwwed' at her friend. "Darien is going to faint when he sees how beautiful you are."_

_The happy bride laughed, "As flattering as that may be, it might not be a good thing. You know, I actually need the groom to get married." she smirked. "You don't think it's too much?" _

_"The make up looks great and the hair is perfect." Cordelia assured the nervous bride._

_"Good... That's good..." she took a deep breath. "Is Darien ready? Should I leave yet?"_

_Rupert Giles, her surrogate father opened the door and walked in, "Buffy, you look absolutely stunning. I must say, I feel so proud to walk you down the isle."_

_She smiled and hugged him. Then she pulled back and asked, more worried than before, "Is everything okay? Is something not okay? Oh, god! They didn't start the wedding theme without me did they!"_

_The panic started building up inside like a thermometer cracking when it gets too hot._

_Giles put his hands on her arms, gently. "Shh...Calm down. Everything is all right. I just came to let you all know that the ceremony will begin in roughly five minutes. I just wanted to make sure you were ready."_

_"I am," Buffy stated, firmly. Then grinning with misty eyes, "I'm ready to get married." _

_"Wonderful." Giles smiled, "I should be getting back now." With that said, he left._

_Moments after the door closed an envelope slid under the door from the other side. Joyce looked at the item with Buffy's name on it, curiously. "Who would be giving you a note, now?"_

_Buffy didn't say anything, not hearing a single word once she focused on the envelope. She went over and picked it up. Her name was written in a nice cursive handwriting. There was a sick feeling in her stomach. There was a nagging voice screaming inside her head telling her not to open it. But she did. She opened it very slowly, and set the envelope on the oak wood end table beside the door. _

_Unfolding the note she read softly to herself, "I'm sorry to do this, sweetie... but I can't go through this. I'm going to college. I can't take you with me. It's unrealistic... I have my whole life ahead of me... I'm not ready to settle down... Very sorry to hurt you like this. I just can't marry you. I really wish you the best." _

_As silent tears trickled down her cheeks the letter fell from her hands. _

_Joyce frowned and said, "Honey? What's it say?"_

_Buffy inched a little closer to her mother. "Darien... He- He um... He's not marrying me. He's..." She sobbed, "leaving me alone." _

_"Oh, my poor baby. Honey," Joyce said softly, right away pulling Buffy into her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. "You are not alone."_

_Both, Willow and Cordelia's faces were wretched with sadness for their friend. "This is horrible." Willow whispered._

_"Yeah." Cordy whispered, "I don't think she'll ever get over this."_

_"Cowardly bastard." The redhead whispered._

_Giles opened the door, "The wedding will–" He looked at Joyce. The look on her face said it all._

_  
_

As the three friends were walking out of the dress department Buffy looked over at Cordelia. Her eyes observed all the dresses that they passed. She had probably seen most of those dresses in fashion magazines that she most likely looked through a million times.

Some of the dresses were the same as those in the couple hundred of pictures she had shown Buffy. She smiled. No matter how many times Cordelia had seen them, the dresses seemed to never stop amazing her. Cordelia looked at them with passion. That is probably one of the things Buffy loved most about Cordy.

Her passion for fashion.

Passion is such a wonderful thing, if you can just find something to be passionate about. For Buffy, it was Dawn. The love for her daughter and to be a good mother. Cordelia looked at her friends, "One of these days I am going to open up my own clothing store with my own designs. Featuring mostly dresses of course. I love dresses." She smiled wildly.

Buffy said, "You should. I mean you've been designing clothes for a long time. Now, you just need to bring them to life."

Willow grinned and chirped, "Ooh...and we could help! And Buffy could be the one to try them on."

"Hey, I can sew too ya know." The blonde laughed.

"My own fashion store... I definitely can't do that alone. I suck at managing money."

"Well, you remember my cousin Anya? She loves money. She could help in that department. She has tons of free time."

Cordelia practically squealed, "Shoes!"

"Way to stay on topic, Cordy." Willow said with a short giggle.

"Huh? Oh right, fashion store. We can go back to that later, but right now we have something more important to do at the moment. I'm sure Dawnie agrees with me." Cordelia kneeled in front of Dawn. "What do you think?" Dawn lifted her tiny finger and pointed to the shoes, grinning. "That's what I thought. You are such a smart girl."

Buffy sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that when Dawn grows up you are going to turn her into Fashion Queen C the 2nd?"

She chuckled at the picture of a 12-year-old Dawn with Cordelia in the mall critiquing dresses.

Cordelia smirked, "Because I'm going to teach her to become one. Every girl should know what good fashion looks like."

Willow whispered to Buffy, "Maybe she should write a book."

Cordelia lead them to the dress shoes. "I can only do so many things at once," she gave them a sweet smile. "Now Buffy, you sit with Dawnie and you let Willow and me look around."

Buffy nodded in approval and gently held Dawn's hand. "Have fun," she smirked at her.

How could Cordelia not have fun? That girl practically lives for shoe shopping. Willow didn't really show it, but she knew that inside Willow loves it almost as much as Cordelia. Buffy smiled softly. She was so lucky to have friends like them. Friends who would do anything for her and help her out whenever she needed an extra hand. They were truly special. Willow, so sweet; caring and Cordelia who is caring, but also brutally honest when you need her to be. Dawn quietly chirped, "Mama..."

"Sweetie, I'll give you something to drink. You must be thirsty. I know I am." Buffy said, grinning at her. She pulled out a cute baby cup filled with milk, which had a face on it and a little opening to drink out of. "Here you go..." When Dawn's little fingers wrapped around the cup, Buffy let go.

Almost ten minutes later Cordelia and Willow each returned with a pair of shoes. Both were high heels and both black. Cordelia picked out a strappy open-toe shoe that had a glittery fabric and high heels, with a thin stem. It had one thin strap by the toes, a thicker strap going diagonally upward and another thinner strap diagonally going up the foot to wrap around the ankle. Willow had picked simple high heels that had a closed heel and all leather. "Whatcha got for me?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Willow opened her box on the chair beside Buffy and opened hers first. She pulled out the simple, yet elegant shoe. "Do you like it? I thought the classic high-heeled shoe would be perfect for the dress.

Buffy nodded approvingly, "They're very pretty and I like simple." She tried on the right shoe. "It does look nice. Cordy? What did you pick?"

Cordelia smiled, "I think the shoe Willow picked looks very elegant, but I thought with this dress the perfect accent would be a strappy shoe that shows as much of your foot as possible. Also perfect if you feel like being a little daring and play some footsy with him... ya know run your foot under his pant leg." She grinned, "It'll drive him crazy."

She opened the box and pulled out two shoes and put them beside Buffy's feet. "You like?"

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, that would be an excellent shoe for footsies..." She tried the pair on and walked around. "They're comfortable," she stated. Then she smiled. "Okay, I'll get these. If you think they're just right for the dress..."

"I know they are." Cordelia smiled.

"Great, I'll just pay for these and then we'll get out of here."

6:45 pm. There was about 15 minutes before Prince Charming arrived. Once Buffy finished getting dressed, she put her hair in a half pony tail which was held up by a fancy tortise pattered clip. Then just as she finished applying the rosy lipstick and barely noticeable blush, there was a knock at the door. She cheerfully walked down the stairs humming a sweet tune she always sang to Dawn to help her fall asleep.

Buffy pulled the door open and grinned, "Willow, I'm so glad you could make it. Thanks so much for doing this!"

Her friend smiled, "Aw, it's no trouble at all. I love spending time with Dawn. She's... like my niece. I get to spoil her with lots of little candies and presents."

Buffy chuckled, "Well, don't spoil her too much. I can't help, but wonder if you're the reason Xander's hooked on twinkies."

She pouted, "I had nothing to do with that... Xander Harris is ruled solely by his taste buds."

The two girls talked for a few minutes and played with Dawn's hair until they heard the door bell ring. Buffy practically screamed, "Oh, he's here! You are going to love him."

She walked to the door, opening it. "Hi Angel," she smiled sweetly at him.

Angel gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good evening, Buffy. You look beautiful. The dress is perfect." He thought, _And I'm now breathless_.

"Thank you. Please, come in." She lead him into the living room. Her hand gestured to Willow, "Angel, this is my best friend Willow. Willow, this is Angel." She squeezed Connor's hand briefly, "And this little sweetie is Connor, Angel's son."

Willow walked over to Angel and smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you. Buffy's told me so much about you."

He smiled softly, "Good things I hope?"

She nodded, "Oh, yes." She looked at Connor, "He is adorable, Angel. Hi Connor..." Connor just smiled. "I'd love to talk some more with you, but you two should probably be going now."

Angel nodded, "I have reservations for 7:30, so we probably should be heading there now."

The ride to the restaurant was pleasantly quiet, filled with occasional glances at each other. Whenever Buffy looked at Angel, she felt herself drowning into the chocolaty abyss that was his eyes. Staring at him gave her little a tingle in the heart, making her forget about the outside world. Something in that man's eyes told Buffy he felt exactly the same. She grinned, if things go well who knows maybe Dawn will have a little brother to grow up with and finally a father to look up to. Buffy blushed, god did she just think long term commitment with Angel? It's pretty soon to be thinking of that, but it felt great.

As they walked to the fancy building Angel held Buffy's hand, which made her smile. When they reached the door, he held it open. Stealing a quick glance at his handsome face, she instantly blushed as he gave her a handsome lopsided grin. At that moment, she realized just how fitting his name was. Angel O'Callaghan, a pure hearted soul with the face of an angel. His smile made her legs feel like licorice and sent tingles down her spine. She loved the feeling. Smiling gracefully, she softly replied, "Thank you, kind sir."

"You're quite welcome milady." He kissed her hand.

In a cute tiny voice she uttered, "Mmm..."

Once inside a hostess was quick to seat them at a secluded table just as Angel requested. The lady placed two menus on the table which was decorated with a red rose and two lit vanilla scented candles. "A waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess said and walked back to her station.

Angel pulled out a chair for his date. After she was seated, he sat in the chair across from her while instinctively taking her hand with his own. She smiled, taking pleasure in the warmth that she felt from his touch. It wasn't long before the waiter came to their table and interrupted the couples' locked, dreamy gaze.

"Good evening, my name is Walter and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I interest you and the lovely lady anything to drink? We have the finest wine & champaign," the sharp dressed man said with a perfectly charming smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, please... we'll have your finest wine." Angel looked at Buffy for approval. She gave a reassuring a nod and the okay to the waiter.

"Okay, well I'll be back with your wine shortly. Then if you're ready I'll take your order." With that said, Walter smiled and left in the direction of the kitchen.

Buffy's eyes widened when she opened the menu and saw the prices.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked, afraid maybe she didn't like the selection.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "It is just... heh, there's so much to choose from. I might need some help deciding."

"Have no fear. Angel is at your service. I help the helpless, no matter how small the cause," he said in a smooth, deep voice.

She chuckled, "Thanks, I'll give you a call." She down at the menu and read out loud, "'Chi mangia bene, mangia Italiano!'"

"Do you know any Italian?" Angel asked.

She shook her head shyly, "Nope. I barely passed French class."

He smiled. "It means, 'who eats well, it eats Italian!'"

"Oh," she smiled. "That's really nice and definitely the way to go."

Several minutes later Walter returned with a wine bottle that was sitting in a an ice bucket along with two wine glasses. Carefully moving the rose and candles to the side, he placed the bucket right in the center of the table. He sighed, letting out the air he'd been holding in. One task complete and not one broken bottle. Not bad for his second day on the job. "So, may I take your order or do you need a few more minutes?" He said, taking out a pad and pencil.

Angel had already made up his mind on what he wanted, but he had a feeling Buffy wasn't quite finished thinking. She seemed to be really deep in thought, studying the descriptions. "Maybe just a few" he started.

She waved her hand and cut him off, "Uh, no! It's fine, I'm ready." A beat. "Angel, I'm having trouble deciding between the Penne with Artichokes & Shrimp and the Spaghettini al la Borraccina. Which one do you like best?"

"The Penne with Artichokes sounds pretty good to me."

"Hmm, I don't really like shrimp though." She looked at the waiter. "Is it possible to leave those out or put them on the side?"

Walter nodded, "Yes, we can do both."

Buffy smiled, satisfied. "Great, then I'll have the Penne with Artichokes please, no shrimp."

He made a few notes. He turned to his right. "Okay and for you sir?"

"I'll have the Penne al la Vodka, please." Angel said. "Also, can we have a side dish of the Baked Fennel?"

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you," he smiled and handed the waiter the menus. The gentleman took them and went back to the kitchen. "Fennel is said to..."

"Enhance romances." Buffy let out a small, bashful smile. "I-I read a lot of cooking magazines. Though, I don't know why... I'm not much of a cook. I can bake though." she said, proudly.

Angel grinned, "That's good to know. I happen to be a pretty good cook. Maybe one day I can make you dinner and you can bake me cookies."

"Yeah. That'd be nice," she replied, softly. Then she thought, _Nice and romantic! insert loud squeal_

Angel reached for the wine glasses and then grabbed the wine bottle. He began to pour it in the glass, "Say when..."

"That's good. Thanks," she said. He placed the glass in front of her and she took a sip, licking her lips afterwards. "Mmm, tastes great."

"While we're waiting for the food, maybe this would be a good time to get to know each other better," he said and Buffy nodded in agreement. "So tell me, why is a beautiful woman like yourself single? I don't get how someone could leave you and an adorable daughter." Angel paused and mumbled very low, "I'd jump at the chance to marry you." He said, frowning. _I'd jump at the chance to marry? Where'd that come from? You don't want to scare her off._

"He was - Let's just say he had issues. He couldn't handle the idea of becoming a daddy." She glanced at her lap for a moment, as if debating whether or not to tell Angel more. After all this was just the first date. _And, did he say marry? _ Her heart began to beat faster, loving the idea. She continued, "Um, he put up a nice act. We had been dating for a while. I got pregnant with Dawn soon after my high school graduation. When I told Daren, he told me he wanted to be there for me; wanted to marry me. Well on our wedding day, at the last minute he decided to show his true, cowardly face. He went off to college and I haven't heard from him since."

"I'm sorry." Angel answered, sincerely.

Firmly, with confidence Buffy muttered, "Don't be. I'm not anymore. I got over being sorry for myself and Dawn a long time ago. The only regret I have is that she won't have a father." Inside she couldn't help thinking, _Maybe that'll change soon._ She wore a hopeful smile and there was a new peaceful glow in her cheeks

"What?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I was just thinking happy thoughts."

"That's good because I like to see a happy Buffy."

"Me too. I love being the happy Buffy. Like right now, is the happiest I've ever been since I had Dawn," she said, honestly and wholeheartedly.

He smiled. "I'm flattered... Well, you would probably like to know what the story is with Connor."

"Angel, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I want to," he said. "During my final year of college, Connor was born, so I married his mother... Drusilla. She was a sweet, innocent girl with a big weight on her shoulders and mentally unstable. I didn't find that out until after Connor was born. Before Connor she'd freak out about little things, but it seemed normal. It turns out that she was mentally ill for most of her life. The doctor said having a baby so young must have triggered the mental breakdown. So, she's in a mental institution right now. It's a shame because I really think she would have made a great mother. Right now she isn't allowed to see Connor, but I'm hoping that maybe one day she'll get better, so she can get to know him."

"That's pretty selfless of you. For both of them, I hope she gets better."

After they finished the main course and moved on to the dessert, Angel was staring at Buffy with a look of wonderment. She was about to take a bite of her double chocolate fudge cake when she realized he was watching her. She wondered how long he was looking at her. "What is it?" She asked grinning.

"Nothing... I'm just a little surprised you ate so much. All of it. That was a pretty big dish."

Buffy smirked, "Don't let my size fool you."

TBC...

I have an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter, it isn't that easy for me to write anymore. It's hard getting the muse running. Plus, college now... I'll try to get a new part out asap.


End file.
